Alice in Wonderland VHS 1995 (Version 1)
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Severe Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures, Video Tapes or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying or Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Disney Bumpers * Now on Videocassette Opening Previews * Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection * The Brave Little Toaster * Walt Disney Family Film Collection * Papa Murphy's Pizza * Pizza Ranch * David's Bridal * Diet Coke * Vermox Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Presentation Opening Logos * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Credits *RKO Radio Pictures *Distibuted by RKO Radio Pictures, Inc. *Walt Disney presents *"Alice in Wonderland" *An Adaptation of Lewis Carrol's the adventures of alice in wonderland and through the glass *Technicolor® *A Famous Studios Production *With the Talents of: Ed Wynn, Richard Haydn, Sterling Holloway, Jerry Colonna, Verna Felton, Pat O'Malley, Bill Thompson, Heather Angel, Frank Welker, Lucille Bliss, Pinto Colvig, Bob Hamlin, Bill Lee, Tommy Luske, Clarence Nash, Marni Nixon, Thurl Ravenscoft, Max Smith, Norma Zimmer *And Introducing: Kathryn Beaumont *Live Action Models: Alice - Kathryn Beaumont March Hare - Jerry Colonna Caterpillar - Richard Haydn Cheshire Cat - Sterling Holloway Mad Hatter - Ed Wynn Alice's Sister - Heather Angel Alice's Brother - Frank Welker Walrus - Don Barclay *Production Supervisor: Ken Peterson *Sound Director: C.O. Slyfield *Sound Recording: Robert O. Cook, Harold J. Steck *Film Editor: Lloyd Richardson *Assistant Directors: Mike Holoboff, Rusty Jones, Lloyd L. Richardson, Ted Sebern *Color Timer: George Cave *Negative Cutter: Jim Wilkinson *Story Editor: Charles Palmer *Secretaries: Marie Dasnoit, Eloise Tobelman, Ruth Wright *Music Editor: Al Teeter *Special Processes: Ub Iwerks *©Copyright MCMLI Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved MPAA Certificate No. 5182 *This picture made under jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E., Affiliated with American Federation of Labor *Screen Cartoonists Local 852 BPDPA AFL *RCA Sound Recording *Musical Score by: Oliver Wallace, Paul Smith *Songs by: Sammy Fain, Bob Hilliard, Don Raye, Gene De Paul, Mack David, Jerry Livingston, Al Hoffman *Orchestration: Joseph Dubin *Vocal Arrangements: Jud Conlon *Musician: Ethmer Roten - Flute *Writer: Aldous Huxley *Story and Styling: Winston Hibler, Ted Sears, Bill Peet, Erdman Penner, Joe Rinaldi, Milt Banta, Bill Cottrell, Dick Kelsey, Joe Grant, Dick Huemer, Del Connell, Tom Oreb, John Walbridge, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio *Layout: Mac Stewart, Tom Codrick, Charles Philippi, A. Kendall O'Connor, Hugh Hennesy, Don Griffith, Thor Putnam, Lance Nolley, Sual Bass, Xavier Atencio *Layout Artist: Ken Anderson *Color and Styling: Mary Blair, John Hench, Ken Anderson, Claude Coats, Don Da Gradi *Backgrounds: Ray Huffine, Art Riley, Dick Anthony, Brice Mack, Thelma Witmer, John Jensen, Alan Maley *Stop Motion: T. Hee, Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio, John Jensen, George Pal *Technical Assistants: George Pal, John S. Abbott, Betty Lou Allen, Siska Ayala, Bob Baker, Leo Barkume, Dave Bater, Jan Bax, Hill Beekman, Lloyd Bockhaus, Carmelita Chapman *Directing Animators: Milt Kahl, Ward Kimball, Robert Clampett, Frank Thomas, Eric Larson, John Lounsbery, Ollie Johnston, Tim Burton, Wolfgang Reitherman, Marc Davis, Les Clark, Norm Ferguson *Character Animators: Hal King, Judge Whitaker, Hal Ambro, Bill Justice, Phil Duncan, Bob Carlson, Don Lusk, Cliff Nordberg, Harvey Toombs, Fred Moore, Marvin Woodward, Hugh Fraser, Charles Nichols, Art Stevens, George Kreisl, Ken O'Brien, Richard Williams Studio *Effects Animators: Josh Meador, Dan MacManus, Gorge Rowley, Blaine Gibson *Assistant Animators: Retta Davidson, Chuck Downs, Ken Southworth, Ken Walker *Ink & Paint: Eve Fletcher, Jeanne Lee Keil, Carmen Sanderson, Val Vreeland *Inker: Beryl Kemper *Checker: Buf Nerbovig *Painter: Betty Stark *Producers: Walt Disney, Fred Qrimby *Directors: Clyde Geronimi, Hamilton Luske, Wilfred Jackson *Production Supervision: Ben Sharpsteen Ending Credits *The End A Walt Disney Production *Cast: Alice - Kathryn Beaumont Mad Hatter - Ed Wynn Caterpillar - Richard Haydn Cheshire Cat - Sterling Holloway March Hare - Jerry Colonna Queen of Hearts - Verna Felton Walrus-Carpenter, Dee and Dum - Pat O'Malley White Rabbit and Dodo - Bill Thompson Alice's Sister - Heather Angel Alice's Brother - Frank Welker Doorknob - Joseph Kearns Bill - Larry Grey Bird in the Tree - Queenie Leonard King of Hearts - Dink Trout The Rose - Doris Lloyd Dormouse - James MacDonald Card Painters - The Mellomen Don Barclay Opening Logos * Walt Disney Pictures Category:1995 Category:VHS Category:Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Category:RKO Radio Pictures Category:Walt Disney Production Category:Walt Disney Pictures